


It’s A Kind Of Magic

by Darleca



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Album: A Kind Of Magic (Queen), Album: A Night At The Opera (Queen), Brian May - Freeform, Freddie Mercury Is a Good Friend, John Deacon - Freeform, Nostalgia, Other, Pandemics, Roger Taylor - Freeform, amizade, friendships, referência
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darleca/pseuds/Darleca
Summary: O ano é de 2020 e, em meio ao caos de uma pandemia inesperada, relatos absurdos sobre a ressurreição de desmemoriadas estrelas do rock correm pela internet.E quando alguém idêntico ao irreverente vocalista do Queen ressurge, os relatos não parecem mais tão absurdos assim para os amigos Edgard e Letícia.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoje, a obra de arte das músicas “Bohemian Rhapsody” faz 45 anos.  
> Esta história é uma pequena homenagem minha à maior banda de todos os tempos.  
> Por motivos de saúde não estou entrando aqui com frequência quanto eu gostaria. E durante esses meses, as músicas do Queen têm me salvado da profunda tristeza.
> 
> Peço desculpas adiantadas se eu não consegui responder a tempo qualquer comentário que eu receber. No mais, fico agradecida se alguém ler minha história.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Edgard se deu conta que fizera uma tremenda loucura _apenas_ quando sua amiga de infância e vizinha de apartamento, Letícia, dava gritinhos histéricos – abafados pela máscara – no meio da sua sala como uma fã desesperada por atenção do ídolo ali presente.

Dando-lhe a certeza de que a figura que trouxera para dentro do seu lar era de fato quem ela parecia ser.

Relatos de saudosas estrelas do rock avistadas no meio da rua, perdidas e desmemoriadas se tornaram o _Trending Topics_ mundial, mas Ed – como gosta de ser chamado – não acreditava que coisas assim pudessem realmente acontecer.

Querendo ou não, nem mesmo uma pandemia em pleno século XXI soava possível até ela ser decretada.

Bom, é claro, existem sósias de pessoas famosas pelo mundo afora, é uma profissão, inclusive. E acontece de pessoas que se parecem com outras, famosas ou não, não fazerem nada em relação a isso.

Aliás, uma vez, no trabalho como atendente na farmácia, Ed deu o troco errado para um senhor que ele desconfiou ser o próprio Tarcisio Meira, embora o cliente comprovasse que seu nome era João Francisco enquanto reclamava das moedas que lhe faltavam.

Mas não se tratava de simples sósias simulando situações inusitadas.

Por essa razão, Ed tentou ser lógico: o que acontecia atualmente deveria ser apenas uma piada tirada do _TikTok_ ou alguém que inventou um app daqueles _deep fakes_ impressionantes que você só encontraria num pornô, que acabou virando febre nas redes sociais.

 _Deveria ser_... contudo, essa história viralizou a ponto de passar nos telejornais de todos os países, o que deixou o descrente rapaz de 25 anos com uma pulga enorme atrás da orelha: supostamente, Janes Joplin passeava em Machu Pichu acompanhada por uma guia; Jimi Hendrix apareceu no meio da maior avenida de Tóquio, quase sendo atropelado; e Elvis Presley aparentemente não havia _sequer_ morrido, pois foi encontrado na Praça Vermelha em Moscou, bebendo vodka.

E o destaque dos noticiários nacionais foi para os brasileiros que moravam no Canadá e afirmaram a aparição de Cazuza numa cafeteria. Quando tentaram entrevistá-lo, Cazuza parecia desorientado, não disse uma só palavra e foi embora do local praticamente fugido!

Diante disso tudo, Ed se perguntava se seria realmente possível que pessoas que morreram há tanto tempo pudessem ser ressuscitadas.

Ao contrário de Jesus Cristo que ressuscitou no terceiro dia após a sua morte, sendo até então o único a realizar tal proeza, fazia-se décadas que os envolvidos por esse fenômeno jaziam de seu descanso final, alguns deles foram até cremados. O que, para Ed, impossibilitava uma ressurreição em carne e osso. Claro, considerando que ressuscitar os mortos fosse _realmente_ possível.

Então, a pergunta que mais se fazia no momento era: O que _diabos_ estava acontecendo no mundo?

No trabalho, horas antes da histeria de Letícia em seu apartamento e enquanto assistia a matéria no telejornal da noite sobre os supostos artistas revividos, Ed mandou um “zap” para a sua amiga.

 **Ed** : “E oq o universo tá tentando nos dizer trazendo esse povo à vida, Lelê?”.

Não demorou para Letícia responder via áudio:

— _Talvez seja uma resposta àqueles que achavam que o “rock’n’roll“ estava morto?_ – Sua risada prostrada denunciava o seu nível alcoólico. — _Ah! Bom, mas para ser ressuscitado precisaria estar morto primeiro, então, eles estavam certos no final das contas... Percebe-se que eu não parei pra pensar nisso, porque... né?_ – Houve uma pausa. — _Esse ano está muito louco, Ed_.

“Esse ano está muito louco” era quase uma constatação diante do _suposto_ apocalipse que se vivia.

Ed insistiu:

 **Ed** : “olha só”.

 **Ed** : “tô tentando entender até agora essa pandemia”.

 **Ed** : “daí, do nada, trazem de volta os roqueiros mortos?”.

 **Ed** : “por quê?”.

Depois de um tempo, Letícia mandou outro áudio, desta vez, com trilha sonora ao fundo, da qual fez questão que seu querido amigo a ouvisse.

— _É um tipo de magia!_ – cantando conforme a música, Letícia fez sua versão abrasileirada de “A Kind of Magic”, um dos sucessos de sua banda favorita, como resposta.

Ed, por sua vez, ao sentir um princípio de um mal-estar não a respondeu e deixou de ouvir aos áudios seguintes, imaginando que sua amiga praticamente gritava desafinada a canção.

Neste estado, Letícia não levava nada a sério.

De certa forma, Ed nutria um pouco de inveja dela, afinal, Letícia não parecia se afetar com nada do que estava acontecendo enquanto ele esteve à beira do colapso inúmeras vezes quando se viu obrigado a ficar em casa, enfrentando uma pandemia, sozinho.

Bem, não tão sozinho, já que Letícia vive no apartamento ao lado, então, eles se viam com frequência pela varanda.

Mas Ed é hipocondríaco, tomava todas as vitaminas e remédios que achava necessários ao acreditar estar doente mesmo quando não sentia absolutamente nada, nenhum sintoma. E quando ouviu sobre os assintomáticos, sua ansiedade piorou.

Sentira-se péssimo, por antecipação, sabendo que poderia ter contaminado sua única e melhor amiga.

Queria ir ao posto de saúde para ter certeza do diagnóstico, mas perdera a coragem de sair de casa.

Além do mais, demorou para se convencer a voltar ao trabalho na farmácia, pois o descaso das pessoas – principalmente dos moradores do prédio onde mora – sobre o uso da máscara e em seguir as medidas recomendadas deixou Ed ainda mais apavorado.

Letícia esteve com ele – via vídeos chamadas e mensagens ou conversas pela varanda – em todos esses momentos, ajudando-o a controlar a ansiedade e dominar seus medos. E, por serem amigos de infância, ela sabia como reverter, à sua maneira, quase que qualquer situação estressante.

Porém, uma vez ou outra, _Lelê_ vacilava; como “obrigá-lo” a ouvir qualquer música da banda favorita dela.

Não era como se Ed não gostasse das músicas ou achasse a banda ruim, longe disso. Entretanto, o que fosse relacionado ao Queen trazia à tona sentimentos que o machucavam muito, algo que ele nunca soube lidar bem desde criança, o que gerou também sua hipocondria e ansiedade.

Evitando pensar nas suas angústias, Ed buscou se distrair até terminar seu expediente monótono; naquele 31 de Outubro havia poucos clientes.

Por fim, arrumou a mochila e pôs a alça sobre o ombro esquerdo, passou mais uma vez aquele dia o álcool em gel nas mãos e ajeitou a máscara e o _face shield_ no rosto.

Colocou os fones de ouvido e deu play num podcast, como de costume, seguindo a rotina de volta ao lar.

Um clarão o recepcionou na saída da farmácia como um anúncio de chuva. E não mais que de repente, um homem praticamente surgiu na sua frente.

— _Uou!_ – exclamou Ed, desviando-se dele. — D-desculpa, não te vi...

Não se ouviu uma resposta do outro que agia como se nada tivesse acontecido; tirava um maço de cigarros do bolso da calça jeans, o descobrindo vazio, resolvendo jogá-lo numa lixeira próxima, o que fez Ed observá-lo com mais atenção, não antes de apertar as pálpebras para dispersar a sombra causada por aquele estranho clarão.

Ed sabia que não estava tão distraído, mas cogitar que aquele homem brotou do nada seria ilógico.

Aos poucos, a garoa virava uma chuva considerável e, debaixo do toldo da farmácia, Ed teve tempo para reconhecer o sujeito calado que se encontrava novamente próximo; um tanto controverso, afinal, quem usa ósculos de sol à noite?

Ele estava sem máscara, tinha bigode e os dentes frontais um pouco à mostra eram tão característicos que só podiam ser...

Ed sentiu frio na barriga. Suas mãos gelaram na hora. As pernas quase perderam a firmeza. E se pudesse se olhar no espelho, diria que vira um fantasma.

“ _Não é possível..._ ”, não queria acreditar no que aconteceu bem na sua frente.

O homem retirou seu óculos de aviador, finalmente não tendo motivos para usá-lo, e o guardou no bolso da frente da camisa branca com mangas dobradas acima dos cotovelos.

Olhou ao redor e depois para Ed, franziu a testa por talvez estranhar aquela proteção facial de acrílico e da máscara do rapaz e demorou quase um minuto para abrir a boca, parecendo dizer alguma coisa, porém, Ed não ouviu qualquer som sair dali.

Então, o mais novo retirou os fones dos ouvidos, deixando-os pendurados no pescoço, contudo, o outro continuava a não soar qualquer mísero ruído.

Por sua vez, Ed achou curioso o fato do suposto vocalista da banda inglesa estar mudo, pois se tornava bastante conveniente assumir, em tal condição, ser o “tal artista ressuscitado” ainda que não pudesse provar.

Mas, apesar do outro ser um pouco mais baixo, Ed sentiu o baque da sua presença quando o homem se aproximou um passo à frente.

“ _Não é possível que é ele mesmo... Porra! Não posso estar delirando!_ ”.

De repente, Ed lutava contra as lembranças que há tempos não as visitava; momentos bons que passara com sua mãe, Amélia, e a dor que eles causavam por conta do luto.

Por isso, tentou controlar a própria respiração descompassada, de olhos fechados e, apesar de ainda não acreditar totalmente, tentou ser racional.

Precisava se comunicar com aquele cara.

Talvez, Freddie Mercury até soubesse algumas frases em português que aprendera quando fizera shows no Brasil, mas isso aconteceu nos anos 80 e possivelmente ele não se lembraria mais disso, caso estivesse vivo.

Além do mais, os relatos diziam que as pessoas supostamente ressuscitadas não tinham memória de seu passado glorioso ou de quem elas eram, portanto, se aquele cara era o próprio dito cujo, era fácil supor que o sujeito não soubesse ou lembrasse de nada além da língua nativa.

Neste momento, Ed lamentou-se por ter perdido a oportunidade de falar inglês fluente quando recebera uma proposta para morar na Austrália, por medo de ser morto por uma aranha gigante. Mas tentaria se comunicar com o seu inglês de jogos eletrônicos.

Abriu os olhos, convicto do que fazer.

— Er... _Oi_ , er.. _meu nome é Edgard, posso te ajudar?_ — disse em inglês, pausadamente e em bom tom, e quando voltou os olhos para o suposto Freddie Mercury, percebeu uma enorme interrogação nas feições tão marcantes do sujeito. — _Você entende o que eu falo, certo?_

O homem suspirou, um pouco impaciente, e voltou a gesticular freneticamente para se fazer entender enquanto movia os lábios, apesar de Ed ter clara dificuldade em ouvir ou mesmo compreender o que o outro queria dizer.

Por fim, Ed teve a ideia de ligar para Letícia. Apenas ela saberia lidar com essa situação, embora houvesse uma enorme chance de Lelê pirar primeiro antes de ajudar, de fato.

Fez um sinal de pare em direção ao outro, interrompendo-no, e tirou o celular do bolso da calça. Ed virou-se de costas para o sujeito e tirou uma selfie, mantendo os dois no enquadramento numa distância segura e mandou a foto para Letícia.

O “ressuscitado” não parecia impressionado com aquela tecnologia, aparentemente.

Em seguida, fez a ligação e quando Letícia atendeu, Ed foi direto ao ponto:

— Letícia, preciso da sua ajuda, agora. Veja a foto que te mandei.

— _Céus, Ed_... – resmungou ela. Foi perceptível que Letícia afastou o aparelho do rosto ainda que desse para ouvi-la reclamar. — _Não estou com cabeça pra te ajudar em puzzles, não!_

E então, ouviu-se um grito absolutamente agudo do outro lado da linha que até o “motivo da ligação” voltou sua atenção ao que estava acontecendo ali.

— _Ed, caralho!_ – ela disse, estridente.

— Letícia, preciso que você me ajude – Ed insistiu para que sua amiga mantivesse o foco. — Ele não fala e não parece entender o que eu falo, mesmo em inglês. Eu não sei o que fazer! – De vez em quando, olhava para o homem atrás de si, que permaneceu ali, esperando, parecendo não entender muito bem o que estava se passando.

— _Cacete, Ed!_ – continuou ela, agitadíssima. — _É o Freddie “Fucking” Mercury!_

Ed massageou as têmporas, não teria paciência para a tietagem da amiga.

— Seja lá quem ele for, não sei como ajudá-lo. Quer dizer, não quero–

Letícia o interrompeu rapidamente:

— _Passe o celular pra ele, Edgard, por favor!_

Ed foi pego de surpresa.

— Não, como você saberá que ele te entendeu? E-e se ele estiver fingindo ser o cara só pra pegar meu celular?! – Ed cochichou, muito apreensivo.

— _Deixa de ser paranoico! Te compro outro se esse for roubado, tá bom?_ – Letícia estava quase chorando.

E, só por isso, Ed obedeceu o pedido da amiga. Ofereceu o celular ao homem, que o colocou ao ouvido e, aparentemente, apenas ouviu Letícia falar. Pouco tempo depois, o celular foi devolvido e Ed voltou a ouvir a voz eufórica de sua amiga.

— _Traga ele pra cá, agora!_

Aquilo era um absurdo.

— O quê? Não! Isso é um absurdo!

— _Tá bom, então, eu vou aí, trago ele pra cá e Freddie ficará aqui até sumir!_ – Foi incisiva para que Ed não duvidasse de que ela falava sério. A propósito, Letícia parecia se mover pelo cômodo onde estava, até soar o seu molho de chaves.

Mas algo naquela afirmação deixou Ed em alerta.

— Espera! Como assim “ _até sumir_ ”? – Olhou com preocupação para “ _Freddie_ ”, que observava a chuva, pensativo, com os braços cruzados, como se esperasse o aguaceiro passar para poder seguir seu caminho sem rumo certo.

— _Falarei disso depois, agora, por favor, traga Freddie pra cá porque estou numa pilha de nervos. E bota uma máscara nele, Edgard!_ – ela gritou feliz, outra vez, antes de desligar.

Ed estava perplexo quando guardou o aparelho no bolso.

Letícia sabia de alguma coisa. Algo sobre os ressuscitados. Afinal, não era difícil supor que Letícia vasculhava a internet atrás de informações sobre o seu ídolo até que descobriu que os ressuscitados podiam sumir.

Entretanto, ele estava mais preocupado em tentar convencer a si mesmo a levar um desconhecido para sua casa, o que era loucura, muito mais do que encontrar o próprio Freddie Mercury em frente à farmácia.

Mas quando se deu conta, havia dado uma máscara – comprada na farmácia – para o outro usar, retirou o guarda-chuva de dentro da mochila e o convidou a lhe acompanhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༺ Glossário ༻  
> ➭ Trending Topics: Tópicos principais mais comentados mundialmente da rede social chamada Twitter;  
> ➭ TikTok: Aplicativo de criação e compartilhamento de vídeos;  
> ➭ Deep Fakes: Tecnologia que faz uso de imagens de figuras públicas para diversos fins;  
> ➭ A Kind Of Magic: “Um Tipo De Magia” numa tradução livre. 12º álbum da banda Queen contendo a música de mesmo nome, composta por Roger Taylor e lançado no dia 2 de Junho em 1986. Fez parte da trilha sonora do filme dos anos 80’s, Highlander;  
> ➭ Face Shield: Proteção Facial;  
> ➭ Puzzles: Quebra-Cabeça;  
> ➭ Fucking: Palavrão na língua inglesa que também é usado para enaltecer alguém, no caso, foi usado entre o nome de Freddie Mercury.


	2. Chapter 2

Para quem sempre dormiu sozinho no quarto, era quase um tormento pregar os olhos sabendo que um desconhecido dormia no seu pequeno sofá na sala. Ed tentava encontrar razões plausíveis por ter aceito tal situação diante da discussão que tivera com Letícia.

Sabia que, no fundo, não queria acreditar nesse “fenômeno seletivo”. Mas, lá estava ele, praticamente ouvindo sua mãe dizer “coloque a coletânea para gente ouvir, filho” e deixando cair uma lágrima no travesseiro, quase indo pedir para o ressuscitado cantar as músicas favoritas dela.

Estava arrependido, se deixou levar pela emoção que resultou no desentendimento. Quando Ed chegara à portaria do prédio naquela noite, Lelê não se importara com qualquer coisa além de falar e olhar – e tendo de se contentar em não abraçar – aquele que ela insistiu em chamar de “Freddie”.

Freddie, por sua vez, não parecera entender o que motivava a linda moça de black power, que se apresentara tão formalmente, demonstrar tanto carinho por ele, mas, por alguma razão desconhecia por Ed, certamente a atitude dela ajudou Freddie a se sentir um pouco mais à vontade.

No elevador, porém, fora ainda mais difícil para Ed não se convencer de que aquele cara era, de fato, Freddie Mercury ressuscitado. Apesar do olhar perdido e pela insegurança quase ocultada pela máscara, Freddie conseguia transpor uma postura naturalmente impactante.

Contudo, nada preparou Edgard para o inferno que havia apenas começado na sua vida: ele dera um tremendo chilique quando Letícia entrou em seu apartamento, acompanhada de Freddie, sem tirar os sapatos como ele havia feito primeiro.

Ao menos se esperava que ela explicasse ao desmemoriado a situação atual do mundo e, principalmente, as regras que Ed impôs ao se tratar de entrar no apartamento, das quais sua amiga tinha conhecimento desde o início da quarentena.

Mas Lelê estava tão encantada com seu ídolo que ignorou completamente a repreensão do amigo, ainda que tenha tirado os sapatos, sendo copiada por Freddie, e os deixado no lado de fora.

A essa altura, Ed havia pego um borrifador, pano de chão e um rodo e limpado o piso onde os outros haviam andado com os calçados.

Letícia convidou Freddie a se sentar no sofá e iniciou uma série de perguntas, em inglês, que pudesse ajudar o sujeito a se lembrar de fatos correspondentes ao passado como vocalista do Queen. Ou até mesmo sobre o que acontecia antes dele simplesmente surgir em frente à farmácia, como Ed narrara.

Emocionada, ela deixava escapar gritinhos agudos de felicidade. Ed achou compreensível no início, pois, não era todo dia que se podia estar tão perto de um ídolo, por isso, resolveu deixá-los por ali, já que ele mesmo não se via como útil.

Afinal, não era tiete como Letícia e saber que Freddie Mercury havia sido ressuscitado o deixava ainda mais confuso sobre o que causou esse fenômeno. E o que isso poderia trazer de consequências. De certa forma, essa situação começava a afetá-lo.

“ _Por que foi possível trazer Freddie Mercury e tantos outros, mas não as pessoas comuns de volta?_ ”.

Não tinha resposta para isso, mas sentia-se injustiçado de alguma maneira. Achava que se alguém importante deveria ressurgir para si, ao menos deveria ser alguém da família, que conviveu consigo e que fazia-lhe falta.

Pensando nisso, foi ao banheiro, deixando o rodo de lado e o pano dentro de um balde, lavou as mãos, tirou o face shield e a máscara para lavar e assim, seguiu para a cozinha, onde apenas uma espécie de balcão a separava da sala.

Pegava um copo d’água quando o grito de Letícia ecoou.

— Pode, por favor, não fazer isso de novo? – disse Ed ao se virar para olhar.

Freddie permaneceu sentado no sofá, com outra interrogação expressada no olhar enquanto Letícia se levantou com indignação e se aproximou de seu amigo.

— Ele disse que consegue entender o português, Ed! – disparou ela, com a voz abafada pela máscara. Detalhe para a pequena estampa do logo do Queen no pano da proteção que apenas naquele momento Ed a notou.

— Ah, bom pra vocês – respondeu com amargura inesperada antes de beber a água.

Visualizava os dois juntos, Freddie e Letícia, numa bela amizade, saltitando de mãos dadas em um campo verdejante num dia ensolarado para depois irem ao shopping, ao teatro ou num show enquanto tocava “Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon”, deixando o pobre e ansioso Edgard de lado.

Letícia reagiu franzindo a testa.

— Você entendeu o que eu disse? – ela insistiu. — Ele _falou_ , Edgard! A propósito, ele me entendeu perfeitamente bem ao telefone. Ele não é mudo coisa nenhuma! Eu estava tão extasiada que nem me toquei que ele falou comigo. – Deu uma risada tímida. — Ele me chamou de _querida_.

Desta vez, foi Ed quem franziu a testa.

— Olha, ele não falou comigo... – Fez uma breve pausa e reformulou. — Quer dizer, eu não o ouvi quando ele o fez e ainda não o ouço, se quer saber.

— Isso quer dizer que o problema está em você – disse com ar pensativo, embora ela não entrasse em detalhes sobre como chegou a esta conclusão.

De repente, Ed bateu o fundo do copo no balcão, surpreendendo os presentes. Já estava de saco cheio, ainda que não soubesse do quê. Era de ter um estranho em sua casa? Era da tietagem sem limites de Letícia? Ou estava cansado da luta interna que travou consigo mesmo para não se lembrar da falta que sua mãe fazia?

— Como isso pode ser culpa minha? – indagou ele. — Eu não escolho quem eu ouço! Pelo visto, não é possível escolher porra nenhuma!

Letícia ficou paralisada por alguns instantes antes de questioná-lo:

— Por que está tão chateado? – Sua voz amena entonava genuína preocupação.

— Por que não estaria, hein? – Ed inquiriu em alto tom. — Um cara que nem nos conhece está sentado no meu sofá porque pôde voltar à vida ao invés da minha própria mãe! – Fez-se o silêncio por breves instantes, sendo quebrado depois pelo próprio Ed, que se desatou a falar. — Se eu pudesse escolher, não traria o cara que fez as malditas músicas que fazem me lembrar da falta que ela me faz. Eu só a tragaria de volta! Talvez, não tenha percebido a injustiça que é saber que uns podem ser ressuscitados e outros não, e de como me sinto em relação a isso, mas quer saber? Você está bastante ocupada curtindo o seu ídolo sem memória para se dar conta disso. Aliás, me ignorou sem pestanejar. Eu já estou cansado de você me perturbar com coisas que só me fazem perceber a ausência da minha mãe em minha vida! E você sabe o quanto isso mexe comigo e, mesmo assim, continua a me machucar. Então, eu não me importo de não ouvi-lo e acho melhor assim, pois não quero ouvir mais nada. Nem de você, nem de ninguém!

Quando Ed terminou, Letícia estava com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Sem dizer nada, ela saiu da sala com pressa, apenas pegando o par de sapatos que havia deixado na frente da porta e seguiu pelo corredor, sendo possível ouvir o bater da porta do apartamento ao lado.

Freddie, a essa altura, estava de pé. Retirou a máscara que usava e moveu os lábios, claramente dizendo alguma coisa.

Ed caminhou pela sala enquanto dizia:

— Eu não te escuto, não perca seu tempo.

Se ele realmente entendesse ou não sua língua, Ed não estava dando a mínima. Foi ao quarto, recolheu uma manta e um travesseiro e voltou para sala, entregou-os para Freddie.

Seguiu até a porta da frente, fechou com a chave, mas deixou o chaveiro pendurado na fechadura.

— Fica à vontade – disse em voz baixa. — Pode dormir no sofá. Ou, se quiser sair, pode ir, só deixa a porta fechada.

Freddie fez gestos simulando escrita, mas Ed não parou para ver. Seguiu novamente para o quarto e se trancou lá dentro. Então, os pensamentos permeavam sua mente até não se lembrar de quando pegou no sono.

Contudo, levantou de supetão da cama para correr até a sala. Ninguém estava lá, a manta e o travesseiro estavam sobre o braço do sofá e não foram usados.

“ _Então, é isso_...” pensou.

Letícia não pôde passar o tempo com seu ídolo, Ed não saberia a razão dessa ressureição e, ainda por cima, os dois amigos estavam tristes um com o outro. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Precisava conversar com Letícia. Nada mais era tão importante que fazer as pazes com sua amiga. E só nesse momento que Ed notou um pedaço de papel deixado sobre o travesseiro.

“ _You need to talk with her, darling_ ” estava escrito com caneta numa letra de mão impecável. “ _Don’t be a wanker_ ”.

♚ ♚ ♔ ♚ ♚

Ed ajeitava a blusa quando Letícia atendeu à campainha.

O sorriso dela praticamente se desmanchou ao ver o amigo ali parado. De dentro do apartamento dela, vazava o som da tv e Letícia permaneceu atrás da brecha que abriu da porta.

Era uma leitura corporal bastante óbvia para Ed, que dizia “você não é bem-vindo aqui até que me peça desculpas”.

Ele, por sua vez, engoliu em seco e demorou para falar. Apertava a barra da blusa até deixar os nós dos dedos embranquecidos.

— Que surpresa vê-lo sem máscara – disse ela para quebrar o gelo, embora nada afável.

Ed arregalou os olhos, estava tão preocupado em falar com Lelê que se esqueceu de usá-la.

— É! E-eu... não acho que precise agora... Você não mora tão longe assim. – Pôde sentir o rosto esquentar. Torceu para que a piadinha pudesse amenizar a tensão que ele mesmo sentia dominar o ambiente.

Entretanto, Letícia não riu.

— Engraçado mesmo é você dizer isso depois do chilique de ontem.

Ele sabia que Letícia ainda estava chateada e nem era de seu feitio enrolar tanto para falar sério com ela. Suspirou com pesar, relaxando os ombros, deixando a guarda baixa propositalmente.

— Podemos conversar? Freddie sumiu... – Ed se preparava para iniciar suas desculpas, mas a reação de Letícia o interrompeu.

Ela olhou para dentro de seu apartamento, como se precisasse checar algo antes, e voltou o olhar para Ed, como se o achasse doido de pedra.

— E por que se importa com isso agora? – indagou ela com evidente ironia. — Pensei que não quisesse ouvir mais nada de ninguém.

Leticia abriu um pouco mais a porta e cruzou os braços, esperando a justificativa que viria, embora Ed estivesse bastante desconfiado da visível calma diante do sumiço do músico que ela dizia gostar muito.

— Mas eu sei que ele é seu ídolo e, de certa forma, foi culpa minha que isso aconteceu. – Suspirou profundamente. — Não queria ter dito aquelas coisas pra você, Lelê.

— Mas fez mesmo assim.

— Tem razão. – Sinalou com a cabeça. — Eu me arrependo muito do que eu disse e da forma que me expressei, por isso estou aqui para pedir desculpas. Freddie escreveu esse bilhete. – Entregou o papel dobrado para Letícia. — Não quero ser um idiota. Me desculpa, Lelê, por tudo.

Ela pegou o bilhete e o desdobrou. Enquanto lia, um sorriso enorme surgiu em seu rosto. Voltou a dobrar o papelzinho e olhou de relance para dentro do apartamento com o mesmo sorriso.

— Ah, Ed, é claro que aceito suas desculpas. Cacete, você é meu amigo! – Ela arrancou um sorriso de alívio de Ed. — E quero me desculpar, também. Achei que as músicas pudessem te ajudar a superar a dor e acabei só piorando as coisas. Me perdoa, tá? – Letícia batia o papel contra a palma da outra mão, ansiosa. — Aliás, Freddie não sumiu, seu tonto... – Riu, mas depois, cochichou a frase seguinte. — Não _ainda_...

De repente, Ed teve a mão puxada e acabou dentro do apartamento de Letícia, em meio aos risinhos dela, e se deparou com o dito cujo banhado pela luz do sol da manhã, vinda da varanda, sentado no sofazinho assistindo desenhos na Tv.

Freddie, por conta da movimentação na entrada, virou-se para vê-los e, assim, lançou um sorriso tão gentil que aqueceu o coração de Ed e, certamente, o de Letícia também, mas nada disso a impediu de revelar o que havia descoberto.

— Eles estão ressuscitando quase um mês antes da data que marcou suas mortes – Letícia cochichou com tristeza na voz. — Só temos esse tempo com ele.

Freddie, alheio a conversa, fez o movimento de bater palmas enquanto levantava do sofá e se aproximou do casal de amigos. Ed ficou assustado pelo simples fato de não detectar o som que deveria ouvir das palmas do outro.

Segurou a mão de Letícia num impulso e quase gritou:

— Você estava certa! O problema está em mim!

♚ ♚ ♔ ♚ ♚

Freddie falava, estralava os dedos ou batia os pés no chão, mas Edgard não ouvia uma nota sequer dos sons que deveriam soar. E por mais que tentasse leitura labial a compreensão também parecia muito mais difícil.

Letícia teve a ideia de jogar mímica, porém, com uma diferença crucial: ela repetia exatamente os mesmos gestos que Freddie usava para se comunicar, esperando que Ed também não a compreendesse. Entretanto, ocorreu o oposto: concluiu-se que Ed não só não ouvia Freddie como também não o entendia.

E, durante as primeiras semanas após essa descoberta, não se via qualquer melhora dessa condição. Nem um simples aceno parecia normal. A escrita se tornou a única solução viável, já que Ed conseguira ler o bilhete deixado por Freddie. Mas até a lenda do Queen perdera a paciência em ter que escrever qualquer coisa que quisesse dizer apenas para Ed entender, recorrendo aos bilhetes já escritos mesmo quando a resposta se tornava aleatória, o que só acontecia quando Letícia não estava presente para intermediar.

Por essa razão – principalmente – Ed parou de ir ao apartamento de Letícia, mas sabia o que acontecia por lá, quando o som vazava para o seu apartamento, dos álbuns do Queen que sua amiga ouvia todos os dias com seu ídolo. Talvez, ela tivesse contado sobre ele ser um grande artista e mostrou todas as músicas que ele já fez.

Porém, Ed não quis interferir. Certamente, Lelê sabia o que estava fazendo. Seguiu sua rotina o mais normal que conseguiu, ainda que estivesse intrigado com a “deficiência” recém descoberta.

Não tinha ideia sobre o que a causara, contudo, desde a chegada de Mercury, Ed não conseguira mais tirar as lembranças de sua mãe feliz e ouvindo suas músicas favoritas, da cabeça.

Elas martelavam com força a cada dia, como se ganhassem vida própria e quisessem sair da escuridão de onde Ed as deixou. Nunca chorou pela morte da mãe, nem mesmo depois do enterro, quando chegara em casa e se descobriu sozinho dali em diante.

Tendo de morar com um tio que não conhecia, mas sabia que ele não suportava a ideia de cuidar de uma criança. E, diante do comportamento do próprio tio, Ed aprendeu que “não há dor emocional se esquecer o que a causa”. E seguiu por esse caminho por tempo demais.

Conseguiu se emancipar com 16 anos. E acreditava ter superado qualquer problema que tivera anteriormente. Incluindo a morte de sua mãe.

Mas, como revelado depois, fora um ledo engano. Ao descobrir que sua melhor amiga era fã da mesma banda que sua mãe gostava, Ed tivera a pior crise da vida.

A solução que encontrou foi negar-se a ouvir qualquer coisa que o levava à Amélia, afinal, nunca esteve preparado – embora não admitisse – para sentir a dor da perda que, em silêncio, crescia dentro dele durante todos esses anos.

Letícia tentava, com paciência e insistência, fazer com que a reação de Ed às músicas fosse a mais tranquila possível, sempre dizendo que ele deveria, ao menos, manter as boas lembranças que tivera com a mãe, consigo.

Mesmo assim, Ed buscava enterrar cada vez mais fundo a memória de sua mãe, quase desejando que ela nunca tivesse existido para que ele não precisasse sentir absolutamente nada. Mas Freddie trouxe tudo à tona, mesmo sem intenção.

Ed começou a se questionar se deveria mesmo esquecer o amor que sua mãe se dedicou tanto para lhe dar, e a resposta foi óbvia.

No trabalho, uma cliente chamou sua atenção, tirando-no de seus devaneios.

— Está tudo bem, moço?

Só quando a cliente perguntou, que Ed se descobriu chorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༺ Glossário ༻  
> ➭ Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon: “Descansando Num Domingo À Tarde” numa tradução livre. 2ª música do 4º álbum do Queen, “A Night At The Opera”, composta por Freddie Mercury em 1975;  
> ➭ You need to talk with her, darling: “Você precisa conversar com ela, querido” numa tradução livre;  
> ➭ Don’t be a wanker: “Não seja um idiota/imbecil” numa tradução livre.
> 
> Obrigada por ler e até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só quero dizer que o capítulo ficou enorme, então, teremos mais um ou dois capítulos. Mds... socorro.  
> Obrigada pelos favoritos e comentários. Sério! Não tenho palavras para agradecer. Essa história está me motivando cada dia que passa, embora as coisas estejam bem complicadas de novo pra mim. É um prazer que sinto em escrever e agradeço demais por vocês disponibilizarem o tempo de vocês para ler. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Ed batia freneticamente na porta do _apê_ de Letícia. Freddie foi quem atendeu de regata preta e calça moletom.

— Eu acho que descobri o que está acontecendo comigo – disse Ed enquanto invadia a sala. Respirava ofegante por ter corrido o quarteirão inteiro, usando a máscara. 

Freddie o acompanhou com os olhos antes de fechar a porta. Seguiu até o sofá para pegar um bloco de papel e uma caneta. Escreveu nele rapidamente e entregou-o para Ed, que não parava de andar de um lado pelo outro na sala.

“ _Stay calm, my dear_ ” estava escritoe assim, Ed resolveu sentar-se no sofá e respirar fundo.

— Tá, preciso mesmo me acalmar. – Deixou o bloco de papel de lado.

Freddie fez o mesmo, sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, esperando talvez a explicação que Ed disse que teria.

Como ela não veio, Freddie tomou a iniciativa de usar a SmartTV de Letícia e colocar numa plataforma de vídeos para tocar “These Are The Days Of Our Lives”, o que, inicialmente, surpreendeu Ed pela facilidade que Freddie demonstrou ao usufruir aquela tecnologia que sequer fora imaginada 35 anos atrás.

Por fim, Ed acabou prestando atenção na melodia e lembrou-se do único vinil que lhe fora entregue após a morte de sua mãe, onde guardou-o no fundo de uma caixa de papelão cheia de tralhas, na época em que passou a morar com o tio, para nunca mais tocá-lo.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, enquanto estava ali, no sofá de Letícia e ao lado do autor daquela canção, Ed sentiu arrependimento muito grande por ter deixado o vinil esquecido por lá e todo o resto, entre fitas cassetes e cds, ser dividido entre os parentes – que Ed nem sabia que existiam – depois do enterro.

O vinil fora a única coisa que restara de sua mãe, algo que ele podia chamar de seu também, como herança, mas que por sua imaturidade e covardia resolveu abandoná-lo para sempre.

Ainda recordava-se da capa, onde um palhaço malabarista manipulava inúmeras esferas coloridas, deixando cair uma banana em cima de um filósofo, enquanto uma bola similar ao globo terrestre saía de sua barriga, sendo cercado por outras idênticas a essa.

Era o álbum “Innuendo”, o último trabalho em vida de Freddie.

Não foi uma escolha aleatória, concluiu-se depois, a letra da música era praticamente a certeza de que não haveria mais um _turn back_ na condição em que Freddie, naquela época, se encontrava. E o que o clipe em preto e branco tentava esconder.

E, agora, significava também que Freddie sabia o que havia acontecido consigo mesmo e, talvez, o que ainda iria acontecer diante de sua ressurreição inesperada.

Freddie tinha um olhar tristonho quando Ed se voltou para vê-lo, foi então que as palavras quase sumiram de sua boca quando quis reconfortá-lo.

“ _O que dizer nessas horas?_ ” Ed pensou, mas acabou por seguir sua intuição.

— Minha mãe foi uma grande fã sua – iniciou em inglês, sem esperar resposta ou se importar com os erros, e continuou. — Ela tinha muitos discos do Queen e um seu, quando você seguiu carreira solo. O nome dela era Amélia. E quando ela ficava deprimida por conta do tratamento, ela colocava suas músicas pra tocar. Pra esquecer dos enjoos, das dores e de que _tava_ morrendo. Ela se esforçou muito pra não demostrar que _tava_ sofrendo e suas músicas ajudaram por um tempo... – Olhava para o chão, relembrando de vários momentos que passou com Amélia, bons e ruins. — Quando ela morreu, não consegui ouvi nada do que ela gostava, porque eu não queria sentir a perda. Eu não _tava_ preparado pra sofrer a morte de minha mãe, sabe? E acho que eu era muito menino ainda pra entender que você foi muito importante pra ela e que ela só queria compartilhar comigo boas lembranças.

Freddie permaneceu calado, ouvindo com atenção.

Edgard estava novamente chorando sem perceber. Pigarreou quando a voz falhou e apenas observou Freddie se levantar do sofá e ir ao banheiro, trazendo de volta consigo um rolo de papel higiênico.

Tirou um pouco para si e entregou o rolo para Ed, que só nesse momento notou que os olhos negros de Freddie brilhavam, marejados.

Um sussurro, como um sopro de vento, parecia dizer “sinto muito pela sua perda” vindo de Freddie que não escapou de seus ouvidos.

Com isso, Ed contou sua teoria:

— E acho que foi por querer esquecê-la e de tudo o que pudesse me lembrar dela, que eu não ouvia você e apenas você. Agora, como estou falando dela e me deixando ouvir suas músicas, posso acabar te escutando também. E isso me faz pensar que, talvez, você não seja tão real quanto parece. – Freddie não pareceu espantado com a hipótese. — E nada disso explica o porquê de você e tantos outros foram ressuscitados.

— Eu me sinto real... – Freddie respondeu sem esperar que fosse entendido e, como um pregar de peças do destino, o coral tão característico de sua banda começou cantando _It this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_ em “Bohemian Rhapsody”.

Os dois acabaram rindo daquela poética e atemporal contradição até que notaram que estavam se entendendo, finalmente. Então, calaram-se, desta vez para apreciar a canção.

Um misto de sentimentos conflitantes de felicidade e tristeza preencheu o peito de Edgard. Estava quase em êxtase por permanecer ali, ouvindo a música, sem sentir qualquer aversão. Não teve vontade de fugir das memórias que, repletas de imagens de sua mãe sorrindo, passavam em sua mente como um filme.

Quando a música acabou, Freddie desligou a tv.

Ed se pegou dizendo:

— Eu sinto muito...

Não sabia exatamente sobre o que se lamentava. Inúmeras razões surgiram para ele e parecia-se justo fazê-lo para alguém que estava de volta ao mundo dos vivos aparentemente sem propósito algum.

Freddie franziu a testa e, como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Ed, respondeu o que sentia:

— Se minha vinda para cá pôde te ajudar de alguma forma, acho que já valeu a pena, querido.

— Ajudou – Ed se apressou em responder, não queria parecer ingrato. Limpava a lágrimas com o papel higiênico. — E, por isso, estou aqui me expressando. Finalmente falando de minha mãe, sentindo minha garganta apertar, meu coração doer... espero que eu não esteja tendo um ataque.

— Cruzes, não! – Freddie se levantou do sofá, de supetão, erguendo as mãos para cima de maneira que lhe era tão característica, tão teatral, para se livrar de qualquer mal que pudesse acontecer. — Você é jovem demais pra morrer! Pior! _Eu_ poderia ter um treco, então, não me traga essa dor de cabeça!

Por dentro, Ed ficou um pouco indignado pela real preocupação de Freddie, embora achasse tudo aquilo cômico, de certa maneira. E imaginou que ele sempre fora assim, antes da persona ou mesmo com os membros da banda... e só então que Ed se lembrou deles.

De tanto que Letícia comentava, Ed sabia que nas atuais apresentações do Queen, Brian May dedicava “Love Of My Life” para Freddie. O lendário guitarrista e o baterista brilhante, Roger Taylor, sentiam a falta do irreverente vocalista. E era no mínimo óbvio pensar que eles gostariam de se ver juntos, como Queen, ao menos uma última vez caso tivessem essa chance.

Sendo assim, era possível que a notícia dos ressuscitados havia chegado aos ouvidos dos caras que, por sua vez, poderiam ter se manifestado sobretudo à procura de Freddie Mercury caso este fosse o assunto da vez na internet.

Se Letícia estivesse certa, Freddie ainda teria uma semana e meia antes de “sumir” – fosse lá o que isso significasse.

Mas, caso o Queen não estivesse atrás do paradeiro de Mercury, esse tempo não seria suficiente para planejar uma viagem à Europa, encontrar os membros restantes da banda – ao menos aqueles que ainda estão na ativa – e realizar esse encontro épico. Fora que a pandemia impossibilitava qualquer contato físico e muito menos aglomeração num espaço fechado.

Por essa razão, Ed engoliu em seco e tentou despistar qualquer sinal de nervosismo que pudesse transparecer. Tinha para si que não poderia ajudar nesta questão, mesmo se quisesse.

Foi então que Letícia apareceu.

— Ah, finalmente consegui, Freddie! – se anunciou em inglês. Em seguida, abriu um sorrisão ao ver Ed ali e disse em português: — Veio fazer companhia, foi?

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Letícia tirou um laptop da bolsa e o colocou na mesa disposta na sala. Abriu a tela, ligou-o na tomada, mexeu no Skype e iniciou uma vídeo chamada após consultar alguma coisa no celular, provavelmente o nome ou _nickname_ do contato.

Ed sentiu-se à deriva e Freddie, por sua vez, aproximou-se de Letícia.

— Nosso amigo está me ouvindo agora, tenho que parar de falar sacanagens – disse ele, como quem não quisesse nada.

Letícia arregalou os olhos e, então, deu alguns pulinhos de excitação.

— Sério? Cara, isso é maravilhoso! Como conseguiu? – Virou-se para Ed, aguardando a explicação.

— Acho que... – Levantou-se do sofá e foi sucinto. — Parei de negar, finalmente.

— Vem cá... – Letícia abanou a mão ao chamar o amigo até a mesa, quando ele o fez, abraçou-o forte mesmo sob protestos.

O abraço foi interrompido apenas quando o contato de Letícia chamou pelo Skype.

— _Olá?_ – o sotaque britânico da voz feminina era forte. — _Letícia?_

A conversa entre as duas se iniciou com timidez, mas ao abrirem a câmera, a tensão que ainda pudesse existir entre elas se dissipou rapidamente.

Letícia fez suspense por um tempo, mas com o desespero quase palpável da moça britânica, ela cedeu o lugar para o convidado ilustre.

Ed ficou apenas observando, longe do alcance da câmera do laptop.

Freddie foi amigável, relatou o que sabia e o que desejava fazer enquanto se ouvia os suspiros de surpresa e os _OMG!_ da moça do outro lado do Atlântico, naquela chamada.

Letícia se aproximou de Ed, quase chorando.

— Procurei o fã clube do Queen – cochichou ela —, depois que contei pra Freddie quem ele era. O bom que o desejo de fazer contato partiu dele.

Fez-se o silêncio, embora o ambiente fosse preenchido com os risos de Freddie e pela conversa virtual inusitada.

Ed percebeu que sua amiga não estava no seu estado normal.

— Você tá bem, Lelê?

— Sim! – respondeu imediatamente. — Tô super feliz por ele! E orgulhosa de mim. Poxa, os caras vão poder se ver uma última vez, entende? Isso me deixa emotiva demais... eu só... Eu... só não queria que Freddie fosse embora de novo. Acho que me acostumei com a companhia dele...

Ed abraçou Letícia, seria solidário para com sua amiga e não precisou dizer uma só palavra. Mas foi a britânica que interrompeu aquele momento afetivo.

— _Vou precisar de alguns dias_. – Quando Ed e Lelê se aproximaram do laptop, a moça estava cercada por mais duas crianças, provavelmente era os filhos dela. — _Por conta da pandemia, o encontro deverá ser online_.

— Espera – disse Letícia. — De quantos dias estamos falando?

— _Não ouso estipular uma data, porque não sabemos como os senhores May e Taylor irão receber a notícia. E estamos em lockdown_.

A pandemia complicava tudo.

Freddie tomou a iniciativa.

— Tudo bem, minha querida, leve o tempo necessário, sim? Apenas nos avise assim que conseguir.

— _Faremos tudo para que o encontro aconteça o mais breve possível, Sr. Mercury._ – A representante do fã clube do Queen tinha uma postura de confiança, tomou aquele pedido como “A” missão de sua vida.

Freddie certamente notou isso. E, com graça, repousou o queixo sobre a mão direita, com o cotovelo sobre a mesa.

— Gostei do seu entusiamo, querida. Mas nada de me chamar de “senhor”, não me sinto tão velho quanto _isso_ faz parecer. Prefiro algum título condizente, entende? O que eu _ainda_ preciso fazer para ser chamado de _deus_? – Gargalhou como quem se dá conta – apenas naquele momento – do absurdo que acabou de dizer, contagiando a todos.

♚ ♚ ♔ ♚ ♚

O que contagiou de verdade foi a ansiedade de Letícia durante os dias passados após a chamada via Skype.

Letícia, por exemplo, estava preocupada muito além do normal, pois, a cada dia sem notícias da representante do fã clube sobre o encontro, era um dia literalmente perdido para Freddie.

Edgard sentia-se um completo inútil, afinal, não sabia lidar nem com a própria ansiedade, como poderia ajudar alguém? Era como pensava.

E Freddie, por sua vez, acabou sendo o pior dos três e com razão.

Segundo as pesquisas que Letícia realizou pela internet, o que veio a ser confirmado numa matéria em um telejornal, os ressuscitados simplesmente sumiam na data que marcou a suas _mortes reais_ , como passou a ser chamada.

Há poucos dias da própria, Freddie entrou em desespero. Acordava suando frio, às vezes aos berros que cortavam o coração de Letícia. Edgard passou a dormir lá após sair do emprego e presenciou a frustração de sua amiga e o pavor de Freddie.

Era como reviver um pesadelo, embora Freddie não tivesse lembranças de como a doença que o matou lhe fora tão cruel. E não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

Até Edgard se lembrar do dia em que foi ao centro da cidade para beber com Letícia e os amigos dela, e teve o pior porre da sua vida. Lembrou-se de _flashs_ como de ter ido até uma fonte numa praça, onde queria jogar uma moeda, mas acabou vomitando depois na água.

A partir dessa lembrança fragmentada, Ed começou a acreditar que, talvez, não só teve a vontade de fazer um pedido, fosse qual fosse, como o fez, ainda embalado pelo álcool. E depois, sem uma data definida, todos os artistas da música começaram a ressurgir.

Para um cético como Ed, pensar em tal hipótese era apenas puro desespero. Mas como explicar a ressureição dessas pessoas? Ed também fizera suas pesquisas, englobando muita ciência, astrofísica e um pouco de imaginação. E chegou às questões como; um buraco de minhoca poderia interferir na linha do tempo? Ou mesmo um buraco negro como em Interstelar? Alinhamento dos planetas pode não significar muita coisa, mas e se o tecido do espaço-tempo estiver se rasgando, criando infinitas Terras e misturando as personalidades de uma terra para outra, como já aconteceu varias vezes nos quadrinhos?

Tudo isso era muito mais grandioso e épico do que acreditar que fizera um desejo, do qual foi realizado numa fonte vomitada.

Às 7h da manhã, Edgard estava de pé e acordava Letícia aos chacoalhões.

— Precisamos ir à praça no centro.

Freddie apareceu na porta do quarto de Letícia, usando as roupas emprestadas de Edgard; blusa de moletom com capuz, calça jeans e tênis. A máscara protegeria também sua identidade.

— O quê? – indagou ela com a mente nebulosa pelo sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༺ Glossário ༻  
> ➭ Stay calm, my dear: “Fique calmo, meu querido” numa tradução livre;  
> ➭ These Are The Days Of Our Lives: “Estes São Os Dias De Nossas Vidas” numa tradução livre. 8ª música do último álbum do Queen com Freddie Mercury ainda em vida chamado “lnnuendo”, 1991;  
> ➭ Innuendo: “Insinuação” numa tradução livre;  
> ➭ Turn Back: “Retorno” numa tradução livre. No caso, usado para indicar o estado irreversível de saúde de Freddie Mercury, que morreu em 24 de Novembro de 1991, em decorrência do vírus da AIDS;  
> ➭ It this the real life? Is this just fantasy?: “Isso é a vida real? Isso é só fantasia?” numa tradução livre. É a letra inicial de Bohemian Rhapsody;  
> ➭ Bohemian Rhapsody: “Rapsódia Boêmia” numa tradução livre, música composta por Freddie Mercury em 1975 para o álbum “A Night At The Opera”;  
> ➭ Love Of My Life: “Amor Da Minha Vida” numa tradução livre. Música composta por Freddie Mercury em 1975 do álbum “A Night At The Opera” dedicada à Mary Austin, sua companheira, na época;  
> ➭ Skype: Ferramenta de vídeo chamada e chats grátis, inventado no ano de 2003;  
> ➭ Nickname: “apelido” ou “codinome” numa tradução livre;  
> ➭ OMG: Sigla para “Oh, My God”, “Oh, Meu Deus” numa tradução livre;  
> ➭ Lockdown: Termo utilizado para indicar bloqueio total de um lugar, sendo este uma cidade, estado ou país, diante do aumento de casos de contaminação.  
> ➭ Flashs: “Instantâneo” numa tradução livre. Cenas rápidas, que no caso, indicam lampejos de memórias.


	4. Chapter 4

No centro da cidade, os três em frente à suposta fonte, com poucas pessoas circulando na praça, Letícia teve a explicação que Ed negou a dar antes de chegar ali.

— É inacreditável que logo você, Edgard, pensou numa coisa dessa – ela rebateu.

— É, também estou surpreso, mas... ninguém aqui tem uma ideia melhor. – Ed olhava para dentro da fonte onde não tinha nada além de lodo.

— Você pretende fazer o quê? – Letícia cruzou os braços. — Vomitar na fonte depois de pedir que Freddie fique? Não tô acreditando que estamos aqui, Ed.

— Meu português ainda é muito ruim – Freddie os lembrou. — Falem a língua que eu entenda, queridos.

— Não. Quero dizer... – Edgard balançou a cabeça, se referia à pergunta de Letícia. — Sim, Letícia, mas vou desejar ir no lugar dele.

Lelê arregalou os olhos.

— Tá maluco?! O que o faz pensar que essa esquizofrenia vai funcionar e que eu ficarei bem com isso, hein? Não querer perder Freddie não significa que está tudo bem perder você, cacete! Perder meu melhor amigo nunca será uma opção viável. – Sentia-se indignada. 

Logo em seguida, ela fez um resumo da conversa para Freddie, que franziu a testa.

— Você mesmo disse que eu sou a anomalia aqui. Por mais estranho que isso pareça para mim, eu entendo. E, em algum momento, tudo isso vai se resolver independente do que fizermos. Claro que estou com medo de sumir e perder tudo o que eu poderia desfrutar, mas não quero que ninguém se sacrifique por mim. Já basta saber que condenei meu último parceiro à morte. Não quero carregar _mais_ esse peso.

— Quem te contou isso, Freddie? – Letícia nunca entrou em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu com Jim Hutton, pois sabia que nada disso seria benéfico para Freddie. 

— Você me ensinou bem a fuçar naquele computador - disse ele.

— Eu... não é bem assim. – O olhar que Freddie deu a Letícia foi suficiente para que qualquer discussão sobre este assunto se encerrasse antes mesmo de começar. — Eu sinto muito, Fred... – Letícia não sabia o que sentir, Ed pôde imaginar.

Freddie acarinhou o ombro dela enquanto mudava de assunto com evidente ironia:

— Por mais tentador que possa parecer, vou declinar o convite de ver você vomitando numa fonte, agora que sei que foi para isso que viemos. Foi bom o passeio, mas podemos voltar e tomar café da manhã?

Ed assistiu aos dois seguirem sem esperá-lo, depois, virou-se para fonte e continuou olhando o fundo esverdeado dela, e se sentiu tão ridículo que teve vontade de chorar, e assim o fez. A que ponto chegou? Estava tão desesperado que tentou se agarrar a uma alucinação ébria. Que infantilidade...

— Jogue uma moeda – disse alguém com voz rouca que Ed não conseguiu detectar de onde veio.

Olhou para os lados e quem circulava por ali não parava para olhar o que um rapaz chorando fazia em frente a uma fonte antiga. Caçou instintivamente uma moeda de 10 centavos no bolso, a única que tinha e que usaria em seu plano, e acabou dando um peteleco nela. Ela girou rápido e subiu bem alto. Ed fechou os olhos.

De repente, uma mão pesou em seu ombro.

Ed se assustou com o sujeito de capuz, esquecendo-se completamente da própria blusa moletom que Freddie pegara emprestada.

— Vem conosco, Edgard. A Letícia recebeu a tão esperada mensagem do fã clube.

♚ ♚ ♔ ♚ ♚

Ao chegarem no apê, o laptop foi ligado e o Skype aberto. A chamada foi feita e Letícia aguardou o convite ser aceito. Freddie reclamou da fome que sentia e que preferiria tomar café antes de qualquer coisa. Por isso, foi à cozinha preparar algo para comer. Edgard sentia-se deprimido e quase não conseguiu chegar perto de Letícia.

— Me desculpa – começou sussurrando. — Eu não pensei direito no que estava propondo.

Leticia suspirou.

— Olha, Ed, eu amo você e nunca trocaria a nossa amizade de anos por nada neste mundo. Fiquei _fula_ da vida por toda essa maluquice! Mas quero que entenda de uma vez por todas que você é importante pra mim. Nunca mais faça isso. – Quando Ed se deu conta, Letícia o abraçou forte pela cintura. — Nunca mais.

A chamada foi aceita e a representante apareceu na tela.

— _Olá, Letícia. Peço, primeiramente, desculpas pelo silêncio de dias. Não pude respondê-la, pois estávamos aguardando uma resposta dos senhores May e Taylor, que aceitaram o convite e estão online_.

— Céus, agora?! – Letícia ajeitou seus cachos naturais para ficarem ainda mais soltos.

— Agora?! Eles estão aí agora?! — Freddie veio da cozinha, a essa altura sem máscara e sem a blusa de frio, usando uma camiseta com uma frase estampada “They call me Mr. Fahrenheit” que ganhara de Lelê, sua maior fã.

Os amigos cederam o lugar para Freddie.

— _Sim, olá, Freddie! Eles estão aqui esperando, vou iniciar a conferência_ – disse a representante antes de dar lugar a duas telas divididas.

E, não mais que de repente, cada um dos dois senhores ocupava um lado da tela; um deles usava um óculos escuro de lente roxeada, uma barba tão branca quanto o cabelo, preenchida no rosto, com as pontas do bigode e do queixo bem trabalhadas dando um ar de aristocrata àquele que fora o mais teimoso dos quatro. E o outro, a longa cabeleira ainda resistia ao tempo, embranquecida por completa e só aumentava a aura de cientista que antes, quando escura, representava a de um genial guitarrista, embora ainda seja. Usava um óculos de grau que não escondeu o espanto na sua feição enrugada.

Freddie havia puxado uma cadeira e se sentou em frente ao laptop sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Assistiu a tantos vídeos de shows que fizeram juntos, que era quase inacreditável presenciar a essa passagem de tempo.

— Olá, pessoal... – conseguiu dizer.

— _Céus... Freddie!_ – Brian reagiu primeiro.

— Vocês são tão garbosos! – comentou, admirado.

— _O desgraçado não mudou nada, Ryan!_ – Roger estava em choque, ainda que fizesse piada.

— _É você mesmo?_ – Brian insistiu, também não parecia acreditar no que estava vendo. Removeu os óculos e depois, os colocou de volta no rosto.

Freddie riu, havia presenciado essas expressões quando conheceu Edgard e Letícia.

— Acho que sim, sou eu. – Gesticulou com graça e teatralidade. — Não tenho lembranças de quando eu... é tão estranho dizer isso, bom, não tenho lembranças de absolutamente nada, nem de quando estávamos juntos, numa banda. Mas quando vejo os vídeos da gente, eu me sinto lá. Quer dizer, tudo isso parece loucura para mim.

— _Para todos nós. Acredite, Rog e eu não estávamos levando essa história de ressuscitados muito a sério. Bem, olha para nós. Qualquer notícia mais emocionante pode nos levar dessa para melhor_.

— _Brian anda mórbido demais_ – rindo, Roger falou.

— _Ele está de volta!_ – Brian apontava para a tela enquanto falava com Roger. — _Eu quase desmaiei!_

— Ah... quanto a isso. Não é por muito tempo. – Freddie teve a atenção dos dois, outra vez.

— _O quê?_ – Brian quase sussurrou.

— _Como assim?_ – Roger questionou com a voz falha.

— Ao que tudo indica, os ressuscitados têm prazo para ficar e não há nada que se possa fazer. E-eu não sei como me sentir em relação a isso... Já surtei varias vezes. E, aos poucos, percebo o quão apegado estou à vida e aos amigos que fiz aqui. Letícia e Edgard me ajudam a lidar com isso, cada qual à sua maneira. A propósito, eles são seus... quer dizer, são _nossos_ fãs.

Letícia fez um aceno com a mão e Roger mandou um beijo, Brian acenou em resposta. Mas todos ficaram em silêncio por breves momentos para, talvez, digerir o que Freddie havia acabado de dizer, até Roger quebrá-lo.

— _Eu só tenho, então, que agradecer por vocês dois cuidarem dele e por terem procurado o fã clube. Isso foi incrivelmente emocionante_. – Ele tirou os óculos escuros e enxugou uma lágrima do rosto. — _Não sabem a falta que esse cara ainda faz para nós_.

— _Rog anda muito emotivo_... – Brian riu para descontrair. — _Mas faço de suas palavras as minhas. Obrigado, Letícia e Edgard, por possibilitar esse encontro. Embora não seja o mais adequado, é o que se pode fazer diante dessa pandemia_.

— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer – Letícia respondeu, emocionada.

— Minha mãe era fã de vocês – Ed comentou. — Ainda é complicado ouvir suas músicas sem lembrar dela, talvez, isso nunca irá acontecer. Mas é algo bom que eu só entendi recentemente.

— _Ela faleceu?_ – Roger indagou e com a afirmação de Ed, Brian respondeu:

— _Estamos honrados por fazer parte de sua vida, espero que você tenha boas lembranças de sua mãe_.

Ed se sentiu acalentado, e sabia agora como Letícia se sentia também.

Freddie ficou alguns segundos calado, como quem segura até mesmo a respiração, para então soltá-la de uma vez em forma de pergunta.

— Você é PhD em astrofísica, há alguma explicação cientifica do porquê isso aconteceu comigo?

Brian suspirou, resignado.

— _Infelizmente, não tenho uma resposta para isso, Freddie. E acho pouco provável que teremos uma algum dia_.

Ninguém pareceu surpreso.

— Certo... Quero que façam um favor para mim. – Assistiu aos dois acenarem com a cabeça em positivo. — Mandem todo o meu amor e carinho à minha irmã, Kashmira, à Mary e aos amigos que ainda estão vivos, certo? Certamente, não terei mais tempo para esperar por um novo encontro. Além do mais, é estranho pensar que vocês são tão importantes para mim e, ainda assim, não conseguir me lembrar... – Freddie apertou o próprio peito. — Queria poder agradecer todos aqueles que estiveram comigo. Mas confio que vocês saberão para quem mandar.

— _Faremos o que desejar_. – Brian foi pontual.

— _Sim, pode deixar com a gente_. – Roger completou.

Freddie, por algum motivo, achou graça.

— Eu era mesmo tão bajulado assim ou isso foi só porque morri? – Gargalhou.

— Não fale assim, Freddie – Letícia o censurou, embora ela mesma tentasse não rir.

Edgard não entendia esse “humor inglês”, por isso, permaneceu calado.

Mas Roger não se fez de ofendido, riu e respondeu:

— _Pode ter certeza, seu desgraçado, foi só porque você morreu, sim_.

— Ótimo momento para pedir dinheiro _emprestado_.

Brian, ainda sorrindo, coçou a cabeça e voltou a falar um pouco mais sério:

— _Mas, Freddie, você precisa de alguma coisa, há algo que possamos fazer?_

— Tragam mimos para esses dois, Lelê e Ed merecem. Fora isso, apenas o que já pedi. – Fez uma breve pausa. — E por onde anda John Deacon?

Brian se pronunciou:

— _Ah, sim, ele anda recluso, não quis mais se envolver com a banda desde 1997, embora aprove o que fazemos até hoje. Deaky só quer sossego_.

— _Não posso culpá-lo. E o fato de John não estar aqui só reforça isso_ – complementou Roger.

— Éramos muito difíceis juntos? Brigávamos demais? – Freddie lamentava a postura do baixista, principalmente diante daquela interação tão natural que presenciava.

— _Sim, tivemos os nossos momentos, você disse uma vez que não conseguia mais ficar por durante 5 minutos comigo numa sala, que queria me bater, outras vezes era no Rog_. – Brian contou e riu quando notou a expressão incrédula de Freddie. — _Não posso dizer que você não tinha motivos, mas, naquela época, todos nós tínhamos, então, sim, chegávamos a este nível_.

— Me recuso a acreditar nisso. Sou um cara tão adorável! Palavras de Letícia. – Apontou para ela, com um sorriso maravilhoso. — Você também é adorável, Bri, principalmente agora. Rog está incrível, devo dizer. Queria ao menos dizer alguma coisa ao John, que ele soubesse o quanto eu o admiro e agradecê-lo por ter feito parte da minha vida, assim como vocês fizeram. Não precisamos mais brigar por nada.

— _Estamos velhos, Freddie, nem temos pique para brigar_. – Roger se ajeitou na cadeira. — _Agradeço o elogio, a propósito. E, como disse antes, pode deixar com a gente, Deaky também vai receber seu recado_.

— Fico feliz também de saber que vocês continuaram com a banda. 

— _É a nossa vida... Bem... Há alguma coisa que queira saber e que a nossa fã pode não ter contado?_ – Brian o instigou, apoiando o queixo nas costas da mão.

Qualquer fã do Queen que se preze conhecia as histórias que Brian e Roger se propuseram a contar, ou boa parte delas. Mas Freddie não se lembrava de nenhuma, então, para ele, todas seriam novidades.

Letícia se limitou a contar alguns fatos importantes da vida e da carreira do músico, deixando o melhor para o encontro, quando essa ideia surgiu. Nada melhor do que saber direto da fonte.

Os olhos de Freddie brilharam de curiosidade, poderia visualizar como era estar dentro de um estúdio, trabalhando horas a fio numa melodia, ou como cada álbum foi idealizado, como eram as discussões sobre qual _single_ deveria ser lançado no lado-B.

Hoje em dia, praticamente tudo se podia assistir no YouTube, áudios raros de shows antigos ou trechos de erros de gravações nos estúdios. Contudo, haviam detalhes, situações e perrengues que apenas os envolvidos saberiam.

Ainda assim, Brian começou contando a vez que Freddie conheceu Sid Vicious.

— _As bandas estavam gravando em Wessex Studios, região norte de Londres. A gente gravava no estúdio um e Sex Pistols estava no estúdio dois. Sid te perguntou se você conseguiu levar o balé às massas, por conta de uma entrevista que você havia dado. E, ao cumprimentá-lo, você chamou o sujeito de “_ Simon Ferocious _” ou algo do tipo, claro que ele não gostou nem um pouco_.

— Poxa, irritei o punk de butique – Freddie pontuou, arrancando risos até de Ed.

Ele e Letícia estavam sentados em banquinhos, próximo da mesa onde repousava o laptop. Ouviam com entusiasmo a conversa.

— _Deaky, uma vez, passou o dia inteiro tocando as notas de introdução de “_ Under Pressure _”, mas, na hora de gravar, ele as esqueceu completamente_ – Roger recordou.

— Melhor baixista dançarino, dou esse desconto – Freddie acrescentou, rindo. — Algum perrengue sério já aconteceu?

— _Vários, mas este vale a pena contar_. – Brian iniciou. — _Fizemos uma grande turnê pela América do Sul, passando duas vezes pelo Brasil e depois pela Argentina. Memoráveis. Prometemos para nós mesmos que voltaríamos. E, sim, voltamos para fazer shows em lugares diferentes, chegamos à Venezuela. Jim, que você apelidou de Jim “_ Miami _” Beach, foi nosso advogado e passou a ser nosso empresário na época, marcou para nós uma participação num programa de TV, ao vivo, e você não estava lá muito disposto a participar, mas já estávamos no estúdio. No meio do programa, um homem gritou na frente da câmera, alvoroçado, e não entendíamos nada do que estava acontecendo, porque ele gritava em castelhano. Só descobrimos o que era quando Jim contou que todos os aeroportos do país estavam fechados, pois um estadista havia morrido, e o lugar estava a ponto de explodir numa revolução. Voltamos ao hotel, apavorados. Mas conseguimos sair do país na mesma noite_.

— _Nunca mais voltamos lá_ – Roger disse com certo alívio, mas parecia se lembrar do pavor que viveu naquele dia.

Freddie engoliu em seco. Entretanto, dispersou o espanto no rosto e deu de ombros.

— Nesta história toda, descobri que sou bom em apelidos e com precognição.

Falaram da vez que Roger saiu carregado de tão bêbado num evento de corrida de carros. E da vez de Kenny Everett roubou a “The Prophet’s Song” e a tocou na rádio sem que ela estivesse pronta, o que tirou Brian do sério. Mas qualquer pergunta que Brian e Roger fizessem sobre onde estava antes da ressureição, Freddie não conseguia responder. Não havia nada em sua mente que pudesse ajudar a se lembrar.

E apesar da impressão de que a conversa duraria horas e horas, ela não se estendeu muito. As 3 horas a mais do fuso horário faziam diferença. E Freddie, a contra gosto, não tomou mais o tempo daqueles senhores.

Contudo, a despedida custou para acontecer.

— _Caso ainda precise de alguma coisa da qual podemos providenciar, nos avise, Freddie. Vocês também, Letícia e Edgard_. – Brian o alertou, recebendo em troca um aceno gentil e silencioso.

Entre agradecimentos, lembrete do favor pedido e declarações de amizade e saudosismo, as tentativas de adeus eram sempre postergadas, mas a chamada foi finalmente encerrada pela representante do fã clube.

Ed se levantou do banquinho e assistiu aos outros permanecerem em seus lugares, calados. Antes que Ed pudesse respirar, Freddie levantou-se da cadeira.

— Tudo que temos de decidir é o que fazer com o tempo que nos é dado, certo? – disse, convicto. — Vou aproveitar o que tenho. Até onde a pandemia permitir.

Freddie seguiu até o banheiro. Não demorou para se ouvir a água do chuveiro cair.

Ed olhou para Letícia.

— Ele acabou de citar “O Senhor dos Anéis”?

Letícia limpou uma lágrima e sorriu pelo o entusiasmo de Freddie e pela pergunta.

— Culpa minha – Riu. — Eu disse isso quando ele estava deprimido. Funcionou.

♚ ♚ ♔ ♚ ♚

Passearam pela cidade, pararam num bar para tomar cerveja e Freddie quase foi reconhecido quando teve de tirar a máscara. Depois, foram a uma exposição ao ar livre e voltaram à noite para o apê.

A essa altura, contavam-se as horas para o dia 23 acabar.

Letícia e Freddie passaram à noite em claro, ouvindo música e reclamações de vizinhos. Ed foi vencido pela embriaguez e dormiu no colchão posto na sala. E quando acordou de manhã, se assustou com o silêncio.

Seguiu pelo cômodo e bateu levemente na porta do quarto de Letícia, que sentada na cama, segurava uma carta.

— Freddie se foi... – balbuciou ela, às lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༺ Glossário ༻  
> ➭ They call me Mr. Fahrenheit: “Eles me chamam de Senhor. Fahrenheit” numa tradução livre. Referência à “Don’t Stop Me Now”, música composta por Freddie Mercury, para o álbum “Jazz” em 1978;  
> ➭ PhD: é a sigla para “Philosophiæ Doctor” ou Doutor da Filosofia, o último e mais alto título acadêmico recebido por um indivíduo. Este é conferido sempre por um estabelecimento de ensino superior, como uma Universidade;  
> ➭ Astrofísica: Ramo da física que estuda a constituição material, as propriedades físicas, a origem e evolução dos astros; física cósmica;  
> ➭ YouTube: É uma plataforma de compartilhamento de vídeos criado em 2005;  
> ➭ Sid Vicious: Nome artístico de John Simon Ritchie, foi um músico britânico considerado uma das figuras mais importantes da primeira onda punk da década de 1970. Foi baixista da banda Sex Pistols de fevereiro de 1977 até o fim do grupo em 1978. Morreu em 2 de Fevereiro de 1979 com 21 anos, vítima de overdose;  
> ➭ Under Pressure: “Sob Pressão” numa tradução livre. Single gravando com o cantor britânico David Bowie, lançado em outubro de 1981. Mais tarde, a canção foi incluída no álbum “Hot Space”, lançado em 1982, sendo o maior sucesso do disco;  
> ➭ The Prophet’s Song: “A Canção do Profeta” numa tradução livre. A 8ª faixa de abertura do seu 4º álbum de estúdio “A Night at the Opera”. A canção foi escrita por Brian May e é uma das mais complexas e longas em toda a carreira da banda;  
> ➭ O Senhor dos Anéis: No original em inglês, The Lord of the Rings, é uma trilogia cinematográfica dirigida por Peter Jackson com base na obra-prima homónima de J. R. R. Tolkien.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there — queridos Letícia e Edgard,_

_Finalmente estou escrevendo mais que bilhetinhos desta vez, todavia, temo que esta carta não possa ser comparada a mais bela de minhas canções, pois, no momento, faltam-me palavras para expressar a alegria que sinto por ter encontrado vocês – ou de vocês terem me encontrado, não é?_

_Tive sorte, de verdade, e me sinto com sorte mesmo agora que sei que irei partir._

_Considero essa minha nova e breve estadia no mundo dos vivos como mais uma chance de ser lembrado não pela doença que ceifou minha vida, mas apenas pelo meu amor completamente dedicado à música, do qual vocês trouxeram de volta em meu âmago._

_Seja lá para onde eu deva ir agora ou o que irá acontecer comigo, saibam que serei eternamente grato por essa felicidade que vocês me deram. Felicidade de viver de novo ao lado de pessoas incríveis!_

_Minha bombom, minha Lelê, obrigado por toda a paciência que teve comigo. Por compartilhar seu teto, seu tempo e seu amor. Não fique triste com a minha partida, lembre-se de mim com carinho e da alegria que você me proporcionou, que sou muito grato. Te amo e te amarei sempre._

_Ed, lembre-se de sua mãe com amor, sofra o que tiver que sofrer, mas lembre-se dela por tudo o que ela foi para você – e que você não está sozinho._

_O que me deixa ainda mais feliz foi ter participado disso, de sua “reconciliação com a nossa música”. E se eu não deixei isso claro antes, agora deixo registrado para sempre — Obrigado por me deixarem fazer parte de suas vidas._

_Ok, está na hora —_

_Fiquem bem e se amem, darlings._

_Divirtam-se sempre!_

_Freddie —_

30 anos depois, a folha de caderno usada para a carta, escrita à mão, parecia levemente amarelada, mesmo vedada. Pois sabia-se que Letícia e Edgard – que com o tempo vieram a compartilhar a vida de casados – voltavam a tê-la nas mãos para matar saudades daquele que se fora há tanto tempo.

— Se Freddie voltasse, será que ele se lembraria da gente? – Letícia, no auge de seus 54 anos, ainda nutria esperanças de rever seu ídolo.

Acarinhava a página, agora plastificava, colocando aquela preciosidade num pequeno altar na estande, onde passou a ser o seu lugar de descanso.

Ed repousou a mão sobre o ombro da esposa.

— Se te deixa feliz, posso voltar à praça e jogar uma moeda de novo.

Letícia riu.

— Você estava bêbedo, Edgard, vomitou na fonte, inclusive.

— Um mero detalhe! – Caminhou pelo cômodo, esperando a esposa o acompanhar.

Os dois estavam bem arrumados, iriam para um jantar de comemoração, embora não estivessem tão empolgados assim para sair, principalmente naquela data.

Ao saírem da casa onde vivem há mais de 20 anos, Letícia ouviu um estranho barulho. Porém, não precisou procurar o que era; um gatinho apareceu, assustado, berrando pela mãe.

Ed, que seguia até o carro, só notou tardiamente a distração de Letícia.

— Tudo bem, querida?

— Aí, Ed, um gatinho! – Ela se aproximou do filhote de pelagem preta e branca, com cuidado e sem movimentos bruscos. Quando conseguiu segurá-lo, deu um gritinho animado. — Que lindinho! Aí meu deus, Ed, ele tem bigode!

— Todo gato tem bigode, Letícia. – Deu a volta no carro para perto da esposa.

— Não esse bigode! Mas  _ esse _ bigode! – Letícia apontou para a mancha no focinho do filhote que lembrava sim um bigode e não qualquer bigode, claro. — Vou chamá-lo de Frederico.

— Espera, vamos ficar com ele?! – Ed nunca teve um bicho de estimação na vida, mas não esperava que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer tão aleatoriamente, sem uma séria discussão ou um acordo.

Às vezes, ele parecia esquecer que lidava com Letícia.

— Claro! – disse ela mais para o gato do que para o marido. — Vamos cuidar bem dele. Nosso Frederico merece, né, meu anjinho? – Acolheu o felino nos braços, com carinho e distribuindo beijinhos sobre as orelhinhas rosadas, voltando para dentro da casa, sendo seguida por Edgard, que, àquela altura, sabia que não sairiam mais para jantar algum.


End file.
